We're Different, and We're Proud!
by Julie-Baka
Summary: The children of the Sanin have been friends since the day they met. Will past repeat itself when they're put on the same team?
1. Chapter 1

**We're Different, and We're Proud! (Part 1: The Crazy Kids!)**

In Konoha a ten year old girl had just arrived and was now sitting in the Hokage's office.

"So what is your name?" The Hokage asked.

"M-my name is Orochiko..." The shy girl said. Her hand rested on top of a yellow snake that was curled up on her lap.

"That's a very pretty name." The Hokage said smiling. Orochiko just smiled slightly. "So where are you from?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Orochiko said quietly. She stared at the floor, trying not to make eye contact.

"Do you know anyone from here?" The Hokage asked, confused at how a ten year old girl could be sent here without knowing where she came from in the first place.

"No..." She answered. She looked up from the ground for just a second, but quickly looked back at the ground.

In that second, the Hokage saw a familiar look in the girl's eyes. A look the made him think of one name...Orochimaru.

*A few minutes later*

Orochiko walked to her house slowly.

At the same time another girl about the same age as Orochiko was humming a tune to herself. When she noticed the new girl and she decided to run up to her. "HELLO!" She shouted smiling.

Orochiko screamed, causing the other girl to scream.

A boy about the two girl's age walked up to them. "Jira! Why are you screaming with this girl you've never seen before!" He shouted above the screaming.

The two girls stopped screaming. "You know Tsubasa...I honestly don't know..." Jira said. "I just walked up to her and said 'hello' and she started screaming, so I screamed too."

Orochiko stared at the boy and girl confused. "U-um...excuse me but...who are you people?" she asked.

"My name's Jira!" Jira said. "And this is my friend Tsubasa!" She pointed to the boy who waved and smiled.

"My name's Orochiko." Orochiko said with a small smile. "But I like to be called O'chi." The yellow snake slithered up Orochiko's arm and stared at Jira and Tsubasa and flicked its tongue. "And this is my snake, Uno." Orochiko pat her snake's head. "We just moved here."

"No wonder you don't look familiar." Jira said.

Tsubasa sighed and rolled his eyes at Jira's response. "Anyway, welcome to Konoha." He said to Orochiko. "Do you want us to show you around after you dropped of everything?"

Orochiko just blinked and nodded, which was her special way of responding to things when she felt shy.

*After dropping off everything*

"Okay!" Jira said. "Let's show you the Ninja Academy first!" She grabbed Orochiko by the wrist and ran, with Tsubasa fallowing closely behind.

*After the tour*

"I guess that's everything we had to show you." Tsubasa said.

"We'll see you at the Ninja Academy tomorrow, right?" Jira asked.

"Yep." Orochiko said.

"Good!" Jira said smiling.

Then the three crazy kids left to there homes.


	2. Chapter 2

**We're Different, and We're Proud! (Part 2: A Team of Psychos! Randomness Galore!)**

Orochiko woke up to the sound of her next-door neighbor playing their guitar out on the balcony.

"Jira's awake early..." She mumbled as she got out of bed, got dressed, and walked out to the balcony.

Orochiko had figured out that Jira was her neighbor when she had walked out to her balcony and saw that Jira was on the opposite side. There are two doors that connect to one big balcony. The door on the left leads to Jira's room, and the door on the right leads to Orochiko's room. There was a small baby gate thing that you could use to separate the two but it has never been used. Then if you went out either one of their front doors Tsubasa's apartment was right across from them.

"Hey, you're up!" Jira said, as she put down her guitar.

"Yeah...well...I didn't really have much of a choice..." Orochiko yawned, clearly not wide-awake yet.

"Heh. Heh." Jira rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry. I just had an inspiration."

"That's okay." Orochiko said. "Anyway, we might as well go wake up Tsubasa."

"Alright!" Jira cheered. "I'll go get the whistle and the gong!"

*Tsubasa's POV*

I was fast asleep, having a dream that I was graduating from the Ninja Academy. I got placed in the strongest team in the world. Everything was perfect. Then suddenly...

*No one's POV*

"Wake up, Tsubasa!" Jira shouted as she banged the gong multiple times.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Tsubasa woke up with a start and fell off his bed, landing on his head. "Ow. What's the big idea?"

"It's graduation day!" Orochiko shouted joyfully then blew the whistle strait in Tsubasa's ear. "Get up! Get up! We have to get to the Ninja Academy early if we wanna get good seats!"

Tsubasa put a hand on his ear. "Do you want to make me deaf?"

"Maybe..." Orochiko and Jira said innocently.

*Orochiko's POV*

Iruka-Sensei was calling out teams, and like always, I zoned out completely. Then I suddenly heard Iruka-Sensei say my name.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my little dream world and looked around.

Some people laughed at my reaction. I blushed in embarrassment and sunk back into my seat.

"Anyway..." Iruka continued. "The rest of the team is Tsubasa...

"Cool." Tsubasa said.

"And Jira." Iruka said.

"Yes!" Jira cheered.

*No one's POV*

Orochiko, Jira, and Tsubasa waited for there Iruka-Sensei to stop naming off the team.

"I win you lose. Now you got a big...BRUISE!" Jira shouted hit Orochiko's arm right at a presser point.

"GAAAAAHHHH! That was my pressure point!" Orochiko shouted as she felt the pain race through her arm. "Dang! That HURT!"

"That's why you try not to lose Tic-Tac-To..." Jira said.

"That game is so annoying." Tsubasa mumbled.

"You're only saying that because you lose every game we play." Jira said.

"Hey!" Tsubasa shouted. "It's not my fault I have bad luck when it comes to that stuff."

"Whatever..." Jira rolled her eyes.

Tsubasa glared at her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was born on Friday the 13th." Orochiko smiled.

"You told us that about a million times..." Tsubasa said.

"Yes...yes I did..." Orochiko said.

Suddenly, some one burst through the window.

"Okay maggots! My name is Anko Mitarashi, and to who ever Orochiko, Jira, and Tsubasa are, your sensei!" Anko shouted like a drill sergeant.

"You're pretty early." Iruka said.

"Does this mean we get to go earlier than everyone else?" Jira asked.

"No, you will have to wait until I'm done assigning teams first!" Iruka said.

"Aw, c'mon." Anko said. "Let the kids have there fun. After all, they're my problem now."

"Fine." Iruka sighed.

"Yes!" Orochiko, Jira, and Tsubasa high-fived each other as they got up and walked to their new sensei.

*In a nearby training field*

"So, since I'm your sensei, I guess I have to learn a bit about you." Anko said. "I'll start off. My name is Anko Mitarashi. I don't have many likes or dislikes, I don't really have any hobbies, and I don't want to tell you my past."

"Well that wasn't much." Tsubasa said.

"I know." Anko smirked then pointed at Tsubasa. "You're turn."

"My name is Tsubasa. I like the fact that I'm just about the most normal person in our group, but I hate that I never win at anything." Tsubasa glared at Jira. "I only have one hobby and that's training when I get the chance. I can't really remember my past, but I have this reoccurring dream of when I was two and I was standing at the exit of the gate watching my mom walk away, leaving me standing with one of the guards."

"Wow..." Anko said, and then pointed at Jira. "Okay...your turn!"

"My name is Jira! I love music and stories, and I hate it when I get writer's block!" Jira said smiling. "My hobbies are song writing, story writing, filming documentaries, and playing the guitar! I can't remember much, but when I was three I had just woken up one morning and I was left alone in the village. Everyone looked confused at me, and that's when I met Tsubasa!"

"More like you fallowed me around asking me to be you're friend and when I said no you smacked me with your guitar..." Tsubasa said.

"Yeah..." Jira sighed. "Good times. Good times."

"Uh...okay...your turn." Anko pointed to Orochiko.

"Um o-okay. My name is Orochiko. I like animals, and dislike spiders, large crowds, and most people." Orochiko said. "I don't really have many hobbies, and I can't talk about my past..." Orochiko looked to the side, not making eye contact.

'It probably has something to do with her headband.' Anko thought as she looked at Orochiko's Sound Village headband that was around her waist. 'I wonder if her friends know.'

"Okay, maggots!" Anko shouted. "Tomorrow we will begin our training! So get up early! You are dismissed!" And with that, Anko disappeared.


End file.
